grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Mage
Battle Mages, whom hold the highest rank of the Royal Court Mages, stand at the front lines of battle. They cast powerful magic spells using strong elemental powers with their War Staff. In recognition of her efforts to protect the Bermesiah Continent from the evil forces of Kaze'aze and Dark Anmon, Arme has been rewarded with the honorable title of Battle Mage from the Violet Mage Guild. Unlike Mages who fulfill dual roles of inflicting damage and providing support to allies, Battle Mages only specialize in overwhelming their enemies with powerful magic. Arme can combine her long-range and wide-range magic attack skills with the Warlock class’s specialty in melee attacks to devastating effect. Battle Mages are ideal for inflicting great damage over wide areas and at close range, but suffer from considerably low accuracy in long-range attacks, so they must employ different combat strategies according to each unique situation. Battle Mages also have a useful skill known as Teleport and other special abilities that are especially effective against long-range specialists like Archers. Requirements It is necessary to be lvl 40 to participate in 4th Job Promotion. GP Mission (Costs 180,000 GP) Part One, Worn-out Battle Mage Mission "Your magical skills will surely be of great help in the upcoming battle, but you lack the experience to wield them. Go up against the spirits and gain some more skills before coming back! -Violet Magic Guild Leader-" *Collect 3 Kaze'aze's Soul Dust from Kaze'aze's Castle on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Collect 40 Adventure Journals in any mode *Collect 20 Battle Training Certificates from being victorious in PvP Part Two, The Second Test "I will now test you on your ability to control your power and magic. If you are able to successfully pass the test, then I will acknowledge your abilities to take the final test. -Violet Magic Guild Leader-" *Collect 3 Lower Floor Magic Books from Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG in ten minutes. *Collect 3 Upper Floor Magic Books from Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Defeat 40 Skeleton Archers and Skeleton Knights in both the Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor and the Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor. *Collect 30 Adventure Journals in any mode *Collect 15 Battle Training Certificates from being victorious in PvP Part Three, The Blazing Victor "This is your final test and the time for you to gather the materials to create your War Staff. I will pray for your swift success. -Violet Magic Guild Leader-" *Collect 3 Dark Anmon's Seal Stone from Battle for Bermesiah on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Collect 3 Black Fairy Queen's Mana Fountain from Battle for Bermesiah *Defeat 20 Armor Cats in Battle for Bermesiah on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Collect 20 Adventure Journals in any mode *Collect 10 Battle Training Certificates from being victorious in PvP Cash Mission (Costs 8600 Cash) Part One "Your magical skills will surely be of great help in the upcoming battle, but you lack the experience to wield them. Go up against the spirits and gain some more skills before coming back! -Violet Magic Guild Leader-" *Collect 1 Kaze'aze's Soul Dust from Kaze'aze's Castle on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Collect 10 Adventure Journals in any mode *Collect 5 Battle Training Certificates from being victorious in PvP Part Two, The Second Test "I will now test you on your ability to control your power and magic. If you are able to successfully pass the test, then I will acknowledge your abilities to take the final test. -Violet Magic Guild Leader-" *Collect 1 Lower Magic Book from Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG in 10 minutes *Collect 1 Upper Magic Book from Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Collect 5 Adventure Journals in any mode *Collect 1 Battle Training Certificate from being victorious in PvP Part Three, The Blazing Victor "This is your final test and the time for you to gather the materials to create your War Staff. I will pray for your swift success. -Violet Magic Guild Leader-" *Collect 1 Dark Anmon Seal Stone in Battle for Bermesiah on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Collect 2 Adventure Journals in any mode *Collect 1 Battle Training Certificate from being victorious in PvP Quotes *''"Hey, let's take it easy!"'' (Beginning) *''"Well, you don't match me!"(Taunt) *"Is that all?"'' (End) Skills Black Magic 1st MP- Fire Burst: A wall of fire appears in front of Arme, pushing enemies backwards. 2nd MP- Shockwave Force: Arme slams her War Staff into the ground, creating a zone of lightning emanating from the earth to shock her opponents. 3rd MP- Deep Impact: Similar to Meteor, Arme summons large flaming boulders around the area, but with a slightly longer delay time that inflicts great damage. White Magic 1st MP- Ice Ball: A snowflake is hurled at the enemy, freezing the ones it touches. 2nd MP- Freezing Spear: Arme generates a wave of ice that attacks the enemy from below, similar to the Viken's 1st grade skill, and launches the enemies into the air. 3rd MP- Air Blast: Arme summons a vertical wind that is fired suddenly at the enemy in front of her. Note: As distance increases, the damage dealt by this attack decreases